Castellano Chronicle
by Ififall
Summary: Chronicle/The Mindy Project crossover. Danny Castellano is the guy Andrew wishes he could be. When his Dad crosses the line, Can Andrew stop Danny from finding out about all of his secrets?


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Featuring characters from the TV show "The Mindy Project"

* * *

How long ago was it since Jillian had dumped Danny's ass? Days? Weeks? Months?

The worst thing was when Mindy caught him drunk in his office, he wasn't even that embarrassed. Mindy knew what it was like. She knew what it was like to feel paralyzed from heart-break as destiny chucked the knife of rejection into his guts. It would have been more manly, more courageous if Danny saw it as taking a bullet for the team called man-hood. But it was a knife and day by day he was bleeding from it.

"Danny god…I can see the outline of your penis!" Mindy said.

Was Mindy interested in Danny?

* * *

"_No….no Danny No_" He told himself.

No amount of Bob, Bruce, Frank, Cole or Holly could make him feel better. Mindy told himself to throw himself into work. Unlike most of Mindy's advice, it was a good idea. Women giving birth would take his mind off of his dumping. He was driving home back to his empty one bedroom apartment. He was behind some assholes that were going slowly and beeped his horn. "Come on" He said. The guys were still moving slowly and Danny beeped his horn again. He saw one kid in the back seat. He moved his hand sideways and Danny's car started going sideways off the road….

Into a muddy ditch.

Danny had no control over the car as it got stuck. He tried to reverse the car but it was a challenge. The other car stopped and three guys got out, they looked young, half Danny's age or a little more than that. "Sir are you okay?" Two of the guys asked. "Yeah….what the fuck happened?" Danny asked. The guys shook their heads. The third guy who looked the youngest said nothing. "I'm Matt, this is Steve" Matt said. "Let's get your car out" Matt said. They both helped him while the other guy stayed on the sidelines.

* * *

"You're not gonna tell anyone are you?" Matt asked Danny. "It'll never happen again Sir" Steve said. "Whatever" Danny said getting in his car and driving away.

"Andrew what the hell was that?" Matt asked his younger cousin, Andrew. "I don't know…I didn't mean to" Andrew said. "Andrew it sent him off the road" Steve said.

"Look Andrew no-one knows about this. If we are gonna use our powers, we use them in private. No-one should know our secret. We can't use them against other people okay. We have to swear" Matt said.

* * *

"I Swear" Steve said.

"I Swear too" Matt said. "Andrew?"

"Yeah…..I Swear" Andrew said.

A few days later Danny was at chemist looking for paracetamol for another hangover. He saw the same kid from the "accident" that was trying to steal tablets. "Hey!" Danny yelled. Andrew looked up and ran out of the store. Danny ran after him. "Stop before I call the cops!" Danny said.

Andrew stopped full of excuses.

* * *

"I need these pills" He told him.

"So does every junkie" Danny said, "Dump the pills at the store, come on"

"I can't, these are for my Mom" Andrew said.

"Yeah right…do I look stupid?" Danny asked. Andrew shook the pills and Danny snatched one out of his hand.

"What are you doing with really strong morphine?" Danny asked.

* * *

"That's what I'm trying to tell you….Sir" Andrew said. "These aren't for me, my Mom's sick" He said.

"Fine prove it" Danny said.

"What?"

"Let's see your sick Mom shall we?" Danny said pushing him towards his car. Danny took Andrew to his place.

"Hello?" Andrew's Dad said when he opened the door.

"Hello Mr Detmer. I'm Dr Castellano. Your son was purchasing drugs without a prescription, so I've just been asked to come by to check that medication is being used for a legit reason. Sir you do understand…don't you?" Danny asked.

* * *

"Yes. Yes please come in. Mrs Detmer is in here" Andrew's Dad opened his wife's room and Danny peeked inside to see the same bottles that Andrew had stolen were in her room.

"Do you want me to wake her up?" Andrew's Dad asked.

"No..no…it's fine" Danny put the other bottle on the table thanked Andrew's Dad and walked out.

* * *

Danny and Mindy were tag-teaming a group of students at a seminar when Mindy was going a little off the subject.

"The cut starts there and ends up at the crux of the thigh. So ladies if you have a baby you can wear a bikini afterwards…."

"Miss Lahari how long did you fit into a bikini after you had your baby?" One student asked.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Mindy said.

"Okay Dr Lahari let's wrap this up" Danny said.

"Keep your Toupee on Danny" Mindy said.

"Ladies and Gents she's kidding, this is real….a full head of hair here" Danny said.

"Look at this body" Mindy said pointing to herself. "You're joking right? You honestly think that I've had a baby?" Mindy asked.

"Ladies and Gents don't answer that…you can all go" Danny said. Everyone got up and Danny and Mindy walked to the car park.

* * *

"God Danny can you believe that girl…..she may have been seventeen, but she looked like a … thirty year old bag lady" Mindy said.

"You had to think too long for that one" Danny said.

"Yeah that jab wasn't genuine, you coming out with us later?" Mindy asked.

"Dunno….Morgan will text the hell out of me" Danny said.

"Yeah when you decide let him/us know okay" Mindy said when she got into her car. She drove off and Danny was about to the same. He went to the boot of the car and put boxes in the boot until a book slipped out. Andrew came out from hiding, paused then walked past him.

* * *

"No help huh? After all the help I gave you"

"Help?" Andrew snorted kicking the book away from Danny's hands.

"I saved your ass at the chemist what the hell is your problem?" Danny asked grabbing Andrew's wrist he saw Andrew's face crease in pain and loosened his grip.

"Get off me" Andrew said. Danny pulled up the kid's sleeve.

"Fuck" Danny said.

Andrew's arm was dotted in Bruise after Bruise after Bruise. Andrew yanked his arm away from him.

"Leave me alone" Andrew said.

* * *

He left school and walked out of the gates. Danny felt like he owed the kid and drove out of the school and pulled up on the sidewalk.

"Hey kiddo" Danny said getting out of his car to talk to the kid.

"Go away" Andrew said.

"I take it the losers at school didn't do it. Look kiddo, I'm sorry. If you wanna talk we can grab a pizza or something" Danny said. Andrew didn't have any better offers. A pizza on plate, became a pizza share at Danny's apartment. Danny wasn't the expert on Father son Bonding. His own Dad was a low-life that left him when he was a kid. But Andrew needed some kind words and by the looks of it some food.

* * *

"Thanks for the pizza Sir" Andrew said.

"You've only had one slice…..I'm Danny" Danny said.

"I'm Andrew…..Are you really a Doctor?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah Gynaecology….don't ask" Danny said.

"I bet your Dad is proud of you" Andrew said. "My Dad….can't stand the sight of me"

* * *

"You don't mean that Andy" Danny said,

"I do…..I just wish I was different you know…..cooler"

"Like those guys I saw you with?" Danny asked.

"Matt's my cousin and Steve's my friend" Andrew told him.

* * *

"Yeah well….your time will come. You can only be yourself, like there's only one Bruce Springsteen" Danny said.

"My Dad's a fan of his…you and my Dad would get on"

"After what I've seen….I don't think so" Danny said. "If your cousin won't say anything, someone has to" Danny said.

"Matt doesn't know and I want it to stay that way" Andrew said.

* * *

"Why do you like getting knocked around?" Danny asked.

"Well…no" Andrew said.

"Fine, let's go to your house and sort this out" Danny said getting up.

"No Danny you don't know my Dad" Andrew said.

* * *

"Well he's about to know me" Danny said looking for his jacket.

"Danny don't go…..don't make me go. I just wanna stay here for a while" Andrew said trying to pull Danny towards him. He couldn't get to his face so he ended up kissing Danny on the arm instead.

"Andy what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Danny we don't have to go….. not yet" Danny kissed him back and they ended up on the sofa. They made out before Andrew unbuttoned Danny's shirt. Andrew kissed his neck before licking his chest. Danny was expecting a blow-job, he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't, but Andrew wasn't ready for it. He kissed Danny's stomach and paused before taking Danny's dick out of his pants. Danny could see that Andrew didn't know what to do. He swerved away from Andrew and pulled his trousers back up.

* * *

"Andy….I'm not gonna put pressure on you to do something that you don't wanna do" Danny said.

"I like you Danny…we can try again?" Andrew asked.

"Nah…Kiddo…..I'm gonna take you back home" Danny said.

* * *

"Danny….can I…have your number?" Andrew asked. Danny didn't want to give it out. He didn't want to give Andrew the wrong idea, but he felt sorry for him.

"Yeah…." Danny said looking around for a pen. Andrew found one and gave it to him.

"If you need a Doctor…..give me a call" Danny said.


End file.
